


The Farm

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish [8]
Category: Re-Entry Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Original Character(s), References Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a planet noticed by few people, there was a farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Farm

Quintero sighed.  He was certain that he must have the strangest neighbor on the whole planet.  Considering there were very few people who had chosen to inhabit this particular mass of fertile earth that wasn’t necessarily a difficult rank to achieve however.  There is much of the planet which is still uninhabited by anything but animals, what inhabitants there are populate large farms, and so neighbors are typically quite distant.

This was not the case for Quintero.  His neighbor, the crazy crystal man, was actually living in the spare cabin at the rear of Quintero’s property.  Once upon a time he had built it to house farm-hands.  That had been when he thought that anyone would come to this out of the way peaceful farming planet.  So instead he had decided to rent the property out to the former Jedi in exchange for his occasional help in the fields.

Aside from pulling the man out to make sure he saw the sun once every two months or so, Kimal and Quintero typically left each other alone.  However something had changed and the status quo had been broken.  Kimal was doing something that was making a godawful noise and scaring the chickens.  It had to stop.

He came to the cabin door and knocked three times. Loudly.

There was no answer.

He knocked again.  “Gods take it Kimal!  Open the damn door or I swear the next time the neighbor’s children come around I’ll use the key to open this cabin to them myself!”

That did the job.  The noise stopped and Kimal opened the door, blinking at the bright sunlight.  Damned fool must have forgotten to open the blinds in the house again.

“Quintero?  Is something the matter?”

Quintero growled.  “Whatever project it is that you’ve acquired now is making the worst noise and _you’re scaring the chickens._ ”

He was prepared for many reactions, but laughter was not one of them.

“Force I never thought I’d say this, but you _are_ like him.”  Kimal smiled warmly at his somewhat-friend, “I’m terribly sorry I’ll find another way to go about digging in the yard.  I got an intreiguing result from a survey of the land and I was trying to reach what appears to be a rare crystal under the cabin without damaging the foundation.”

Gods above and below it was always complicated with this man.

“Perhaps you could have asked.  I have machines that could do the job with fewer disturbances to the farm-yard.”

Kimal looked sheepish.  “Yes M- Quintero.”

“Now,” He decided to pick up the other interesting subject that had been broached, “you said I looked like someone.  And don’t think I haven’t noticed your almost slip-ups before.  I think I have a right to know what’s going on here.”

Kimal sighed.  “Ah, yes…  Well actually.”  He paused.  “You look quite a bit like my old Master Qui-Gon Jinn.  I think you might be his twin.”

His twin.  Well that would explain some things.  He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He hoped Kimal wasn’t going to expect him to be the same.

“It’s a little odd ‘though.  He has long brown hair –going silver now actually, but other than that it’s the same.  And force know you aren’t him even if you look it.  I’m not sure if the force guided me here for that or because of the environment being so good for the stones.”

Quintero shook his head.  “I can see why he would be grey already if he’s had to deal with you for a long time.”

Kimal grinned.  “Oh trust me I’ve got nothing on his _other_ padawans.”

That was the moment that started them to a real friendship.  They talked sharing stories of how he differed from his twin.

Quintero had a comm number for his twin now.  Kimal thought it a good idea to give it to him. Something about an emergency contact.  He wasn’t sure he really understood the reason, but that was how Kimal tended to be.  Inexplicable.

Quintero and Kimal were odd neighbors, but it worked for them. After all in their own way they both loved the earth.


End file.
